


alarm clock [royed week - day 1]

by TheShippingGhost



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 2017, 2017 royed week, Cute, Day 1, Domestic, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, RoyEd Week, Short, Sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShippingGhost/pseuds/TheShippingGhost
Summary: A domestic morning. Alarm clocks and love.[late af]





	alarm clock [royed week - day 1]

_ Beep. Beep. Beep. _

 

A metal hand slipped from under a mass of blankets and slammed down onto the snooze button of the Sleep Disrupter ™  and a groan came from it’s owner. In about five minutes this process would be repeated. Then again. Then again. It could go on for hours like this if Roy didn’t intervene eventually. Normally, he’d give his lover a chance to wake on his own, but today, Ed had an interview in about an hour.

“You know, the point of the alarm clock is so that you’ll wake up.” Roy was standing over the bed, fully dressed for the day and smiling down at the lump on his bed. “Not just keep hitting the ‘keep sleeping’ button over and over.”

The lump groaned.

“Edward.”

“Fuck you,” Ed’s voice was too tired and too muffled to sound very threatening. It was actually more endearing than otherwise. “‘m not gettin’ up so fuck off.”

Roy chuckled. “C’mon, you’ve gotta get ready for that interview, Ed.”

There was a pause. Some shuffling under the blankets, as though he considered getting up, then just stretched himself out got comfortable. Roy could tell he was stretching because a pair of mismatched feet were poking out from under the blanket. “No.”

Now normally Roy did not go to such extreme measures, I assure you, but today, Ed was being a child and no matter how cute his utter refusal was, Roy was not gonna let this slide. “Ed, if you don’t get up, I’m going to take your blanket.”

A pause.

Then a challenge from the threatened party,  _ “You wouldn’t.” _

Roy sure would. And that’s exactly what he did. He was able to easily tug the blanket off of Ed, revealing a very upset blonde, bunch it into a ball, and throw it to the ground. Now the lump of blankets, though no longer alive, looked rather sad on his hardwood floor.

Edward, on the other hand, was gorgeous without the blanket to cover him up. His golden hair was strewn every which way, his beautifully shining eyes were formed into a cute, harmless glare, and his entire body managing to take up more space on a queen bed than you’d expect from someone so tiny.

Roy used to keep white sheets until Ed slept in his bed. After the automail oil stains the first night, he changed them out to black and now, as he looked at Ed, he knew he didn’t regret it. Honestly, they made Ed look unrealistically appealing. Black suited Ed’s colors much better than white. It brightened the gold his hair and made the tan of his skin more obvious. 

And it wasn’t just the colors that were breathtaking.

Ed also was only wearing a pair of skin tight boxers and one of Roy’s t-shirts, one that was way too big for his small frame, as pajamas. The hem usually could reach Ed’s mid-thigh, but after a night of sleep, it was pulled up, revealing the bare minimum of Ed’s hips and stomach. It was endearing to see. It was then he was called out for his heart-filled gaze.

“Quit staring at me, you bastard.”

Oh, how Roy loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO LATE  
> but idc I wanted to some RoyEd prompts and this is the easiest way to go about it. Hope you all liked it :)
> 
> It's kind of modern-ish
> 
> I'll be doing these at a least 500 words daily. Short and sweet.


End file.
